Curran Lennart
Curran is the leader of The Pack located in Atlanta , which is the second largest of the shape-shifter packs in North America. He is unique among other shape-shifter Alphas being the leader of multiple types of shape-shifters. Appearance Human Form At 5'11 Curran has a muscular-defined build from years of weight lifting that gives off a sense of coiled strength about to explode. His blond hair is typically cut short except during the flare when it grows into a mane within a few days. His eyes are grey but luminescent to gold when he is excited or angry. Curran is naturally pale, but he tends to bake himself in the sun every chance he gets. His nose is sightly crooked from a break that didn’t quite heal right and pale hair-thin scar across his throat. Beast Form A North American Grey Lion striped with darker grey, like smoke blown against grey velvet. Warrior Form Able to change individual parts of his body at will gives Curran a very wide variety of forms rather than a single form that most shape-shifters have to maintain. His two primary forms however are a eight foot tall humanoid form with shaggy, grayish fur; a mane; long stripes criss-crossing over his chest; gold eyes; twin pads of an upper lip; three inch canines; and whiskers and a quadruped version that is more lion than man Personality Curran is a very controlling and calculating person. Before committing to a particular course of action Curran will take the downsides, both immediate and long-term, into account. When facing an obstacle Curran will approach with a ruthless intent. He will also put his personal feelings aside when he knows there is an advantage to gain. He’s observant, shrewd and tends to use diplomacy and intimidation, breaking into violence only as a last resort. He is very protective of anyone he view under his protection and enjoys the challenges being a leader brings. Biography Curran was born a year before the first Magic Wave to a military family. His father was a Marine and his mother was in the Army. During the first Magic Wave his parents transformed in to lions, realizing they would become Guinea pigs for the military if anyone found out they resigned. Using some connections they had, they tried joining a pack not too far from the base, but it didn’t work. People saw his father as a leader and the Alpha saw him as a threat. When the alpha tried to claim his mom as part of his harem his dad killed him. Afterwards Curran's father became the Pack's leader. He didn’t want to do it, but he had agreed because he felt responsible for killing the Alpha. When it became clear that he wouldn’t be taking on any new mates, one of the tougher females tried to kill his mom who was pregnant. His parents left after that. Using the money they’d saved up they bought a large log cabin in Appalachians for its seclusion. They live alone until Curran was five when his sister Alice was born. Though jealous at first Curran grew very close to his sister showing her where the pick the best berries, where to catch the fattest fish and the best places to hide when she wanted to get out of chores or classes. Curran was homeschooled, his parents were well educated and taught him and his sister to read and write. Literature and history were always easy for him but Math was harder. Using an old laptop he played scholastic games that taught him further using fun cartoon characters. His mother also taught him a little French. When his father thought he was old enough, he started taking Curran out hunting and fishing with him. For money his family mostly traded meat, some vegetables, corn, potatoes and Ginseng that they found in the woods. Sometimes when they got low on money or supplies, his father would disappear for a while and come back with presents and cash. Then we’d get to go to Gatlinburg for supplies. His family went to an amusement park run by a famous country singer. When Curran was twelve a group of eight Loups attacked his home. They found his sister first, after they were finished they used her corpse to snare him. They caught him with a silver wire to his throat like a noose. After they caught him they wrapped him in a silver mesh. His father found him by his scent and managed to kill three of the Loups. After they had finished with his father they went after his mother. By the time they were finished with his mother the silver wire had cut through the branch and Curran managed to escape. Over the next four months Curran hid in woods and raided vacation house. In the fall Mahon found him after a cousin was killed guiding a hunting party. After watching them for four days he let them see him. Mahon gave him a shot at the Loups and Curran went home with him after he killed one of them. Curran lived with Mahon for the next three year until he killed Andorf and became the Beast Lord when was fifteen. When he was twenty-two he went to the Iberian Summit hoping to get panacea. He brought ten people with him one of which was Aunt B ; only four returned with him. He was twenty-five when Jim Shrapshire his best-friend joined the pack. At twenty-seven Curran and Jim found Derek Gaunt and brought him back to Atlanta. He followed Curran around never speaking. Curran would speak to him and ask his opinion; after a month silence he answered. Powers and Abilities A natural born leader, Curran possesses a powerful (if a little scary) charisma that makes other want to follow him. Curran can shift into 4 different forms and is a First. Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Browse